Overlord II Episode 09
"Soaring Sparks of Fire" (舞い上がる火の粉 Maiagaru Hinoko) is the ninth episode of the ''Overlord II'' adaptation. It was broadcasted on March 6, 2018. Summary Sebas, Brain and Climb arrive at the brothel and use two entryways: the front door to the main brothel, and the side entrance to the underground storage area. Climb and Brain take the latter door, while Sebas charges the front. Sebas forewarns the duo that if needed, he will kill the opposition inside. They both understand, only asking that the leaders of Eight Fingers, Cocco Doll and Succulent must be captured alive. Sebas easily removes the steal door, knocks away the guards, and comes across Staffan Heivish, mercilessly assaulting a slave girl for sexual pleasure. Upon seeing the gruesome sight, Sebas intensely slaps Staffan into a bloody state, and after the Constable pleas for mercy with money, Sebas concludes that he is unworthy of life and kicks him in half. Brain and Climb locate a trap door (courtesy of items by Gagaran) leading to the underground storage. While Brain scouts further, Climb stand watch, but encounters Coco Doll and Succulent arrive by a hidden passage in front of the him. Succulent uses his illusion magic to gravely injure Climb, until Brain returns and defeats him with his God Slash Technique. The trio are successful in apprehending the two members of Eight Fingers, and return to their respective homes. Brain returns to Gazef's home and the two have dinner, discussing Climb's progress and Shalltear Bloodfallen. Sebas returns to the manor, only for Solution to be in her Pleiades attire, telling him that Ainz is waiting for him inside. Climb returns to Princess Renner, who is pleased that he is safe. After Climb retires for the night, Renner calls in the maid that she knows is spying on her to tell her about how amazing Climb was- only for her to actually plan on killing the maid for disrespecting Climb within her ears. Late at night, Zero gathers the remaining members of Six Arms, to search the perpetrators of the raid on the brothel for opposing the Eight Fingers. Major Events * Sebas, Brain, and Climb raid the brothel. * Sebas kills Staffan Heivish for beating up a prostitute. * Climb fights against Succulent. * Brain defeats Succulent after he wounds Climb. * Succulent and Cocco Doll are arrested. * Sebas is told that Ainz waiting for him. * Zero orders the Six Arms to search for the perpetrators of the raid. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Sebas Tian * Brain Unglaus * Climb * Staffan Heivish * Succulent * Cocco Doll * Solution Epsilon * Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself * Gazef Stronoff * Zero New Characters * Edström * Malmvist * Davernoch * Peshurian Abilities Used Known Abilities Martial Arts * Ability Boost * Strengthen Perception * Evasion * Field Skills/Tier Spells * Multiple Vision * Scintillating Scotoma * Fox Sleep Locations Known Locations * Re-Estize New Locations * There are no new locations introduced in this episode. Anime Notes * The scene where Sebas fights the guards and interrogates one of them, and later killing him is skipped. * Staffan didn't fantasize about beating up Princess Renner and Solution to death after mercilessly beating the prostitute. * Sebas doesn't say anything about breaking their legs and arms of those whom Staffan was trying to call and merely says they are either dead or unconsciousness. Gallery pl:Odcinek 9 (sezon 2) Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 02 Episodes